Strange land
by Viresse
Summary: Darkness surrounded the twins and their blood spilled. Elladan and Elrohir centric :: last chapter up ::
1. Where?

Strange land 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but the plot.

Summary: Darkness surrounded the twins and they would taste their own blood. Elladan and Elrohir centric.

A/N:

Time: Third Age 3018, October

Place: somewhere between Rivendell and Mordor

English in not my first language and there is no beta for this story.

---

The land was misty and held a heaviness in the air. It was nearly impossible to see your own shoes when you were standing. Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond were taking a new travel route while trying to hide from a group of orcs. Unfortunately, the filthy orcs spot them nonetheless and both sides were now fighting fiercely. The thick fog made the fight even more difficult and the twins could not spare the time to tarry about the unsettling feeling of this land.

During the fight, an orc ran its scimitar close enough to slit Elrohir's throat. Elrohir managed to back away in time but not before the scimitar cut his necklace. A sky blue shinny stone therefore dropped and rolled on the ground. The elf knight was enraged and he cut the head of that orc while cursing. Without even paying attention to the dying orc, Elrohir's eyes searched the ground for that rolling rock. He spot it rolling towards a stone wall and followed it in a mad dash, not dare to lose it.

The stone rolled on and on until it hit a tree and stopped. It was then Elrohir managed to pick the blue jewel up. Panting slightly, Elrohir involuntarily gave a smile to himself for the triumph. He was about to turn back to the fray where his brother was still fighting when the younger twin felt a chill down his spine. He could again felt the eeriness of this place – it felt dark and creepy. Although he could not figure anything abnormal, he felt a sense of danger pressing closer and closer to him. Suddenly, a shadow seemed to whirl together and started to take form before his eyes. An orc like figure stood before him but it was much taller, about his height, and it had black skin. Elrohir's eyes widened. It was an uruk-hai.

Anger crawled inside the younger twin. _These evil creatures never die._ Seething his teeth, he growled, 'Foul creature, you will die.'

Elrohir fought the uruk-hai with strength but the evil creature, not only had a tough build but also fought with skill. Its' reflects were even elven like. Although the uruk-hai was never pressing on the panting twin, the creature was like playing with its prey, intended to make him tired then to finish him off quickly.

It angered Elrohir to no end. He fought with renew strength, however, the black creature was too clever to block his every strokes as if it knew what his next hit would be. Just then, Elrohir noticed something shinny on this creatures' neck. It was a stone much like his that was rolling on the ground just a few moments ago; it was grass green in colour. The twin stared hard to the stone. An unknown fear willed up his spine before he screamed.

'Where is my brother?'

TBC…

---

A/N: this is not the 'long' one that I mentioned in my first and second stories, but this story is my first that contains more than one chapter. Please tell me if you like it and you can place your speculation of how this will end.


	2. Foggy land, stony wall

Strange land – chapter 2

'Where is my brother?' Elrohir yelled.

The uruk-hai stopped his pursue for a brief while before uttering its first word, 'brother?' The evil being tilted his head to one side as if he was thinking.

Its wicked voice made Elrohir's blood boiled. 'How did you get that necklace?' Elrohir pointed to the green stone hanging on the uruk-hai's neck. Lowering its head to its chest, the Mordor spawn lightly touched the jewel with its black fingers. It slowly raised its head and gave a strange hideous smile. 'It is mine.'

---

Elladan was fighting a gang of orcs while spying his twin whenever he could spare a second to look around. In the middle of the fight, he saw his twin running towards a ruin wall, bending his waist with one hand extended, chasing something on the ground. Elladan found it strange but he had no time to discover the details before he had to pay all his attention on a desperate orc, who was whirling its iron chains like a lasso, moving closely towards him.

After what seemed like an eternity, all evil beings were killed. Elladan started searching and calling for his brother but he could neither see nor receive any response from him. He then remembered his twin had run towards the ruin wall, and he ran towards that direction.

The wall looked old; fugues entangled on it and mosses grew here and there. It might serve as a fortress before as it was wide and strong. Even it had now been destroyed, the wall still stood high – almost three levels of the building in Rivendell. Its reach was extensive that not even the half elf, who had a keener eye sight than human, could see the end of it.

Looking at the wall before him in puzzlement, Elladan thought if his twin could manage to get himself ran through this wall without cracking any of his bones or crying out in pain. _Strange ideas were coming to my head again._ The elf slightly shook his head as if to clear the crazy thought.

While Elladan was certain that his twin was save somewhere nearby, he closed his eyes and turned his mind towards himself, trying to search for the bond of his brother. The response was clear and strong, however strangely, he felt his brother was just right before him, in front of the ruin wall. Without another thought, Elladan opened his eyes and extended one hand towards the wall and start walking towards it. Although his heart was screaming that he would hit the wall soon, the elder twin followed his heart and confidently placed another step forward. His fingertips were now about to touch the wall but still Elladan stepped forward without hesitation. Taking a deep breath, as much as he would expect his fingers would break before the mighty wall, Elladan was startled that he was actually walking through it. In truth, he was not truly walking through it, as there was no wall before him. There was a big hole in the wall and a huge rock stood a few feet behind it. The mosses, the fugues and the surrounding fogs were creating an illusion to whoever stood before it thought that it was an unbreakable wall.

At that moment, the fog became thicker and it brought along an unexplainable eeriness to the air. Elladan felt an unwelcome darkness and he took more cautious steps forward while scanning his surroundings in high alert. Suddenly, there was a dark shadow in front of him and the rage in its eyes nearly made him stumble.

---

Elrohir's heart raced. _What did he mean the stone was his? It was Elladan's. _The stones were given to the twins by their beloved mother Celebrian. They were a pair of special stones; each had a small leaf carving on one side, handmade by Celebrian herself. It was no mistaken that the green jewel necklace was Elladan's. But why it is now on this creatures' neck? Sudden realisation drawn on the younger twin – the evil being had taken it as a token of a kill.

'NOOOOOO!' Elrohir heard the scream before he realised it was he who was screaming.

TBC…

---

A/N: Well, you may think I'm evil but I don't think I am. Please review. Tell me what you think will happen next. If you're right, I may post chapter 3 sooner.

Thanks DaeTarien and Paranoidpancakes for reviewing the first chapter.


	3. Daggers drawn

Strange land – chapter 3

A/N: So, here is the answer…sort of.

---

'No, you did not, you did not kill him.' Elrohir shook his head slowly and mumbled his disbelieve. The depressed elf's heart was contracting painfully. His fear and sorrow made him looked more miserable. He growled before the uruk-hai and his eyes darkened dangerously. The uruk-hai backed away a few steps as if it was startled by its opponent's sudden fury. Before it could get a steady step, Elrohir charged forward. He would kill this creature, the evil that took away his brother, his best friend, his twin!

Upon desperation, Elrohir pierced a deep gash on the creature's thigh and it stumbled. Black blood was quickly spreading its thick skin.

---

Elladan could barely hold himself still when he saw the rage of the shadow form before him. He blinked his eyes and willed himself to see what was actually standing before him; it was his twin and he was drawing his dragger. He was startled when his brother shouted 'Foul creature, you will die.'

There was only a split second that the elder twin thought his brother was again playing some sick jokes, before Elrohir started charging at him at full force without mercy.

Elladan seldom saw this rage in his twin's eyes, and he had never experienced one of those staring right towards him.

He was even surprised when his twin questioned him about his necklace. Things were not making sense. Trying to make the answer simple to avoid irritating his brother further, the elder twin stated the obvious, 'It is mine.' However, he was shocked when his twin screamed. A cry that pulled his heart deeply. Elladan backed away a few step, wondering what was happening and what he had to do. He could not truly fight his own twin.

Elrohir started to mumble. The voice was too low that not even Elladan could hear what he was talking about. While the elder twin was still puzzled, Elrohir lunged forward in full strength, locking his brother on the ground and pierced a deep gash on his thigh.

Elladan cried out and he winced against his sudden nauseousness. Regardless of his spinning head, he was not able to let go. Elrohir was processed by some evil things and he must wake him from this nightmare. With a roar, Elladan rolled and pushed Elrohir on the ground, and punched his brother's cheek with his fist. The elder brother cringed at the moment he had actually struck his twin.

Enraged by the strike, Elrohir raised his dagger and intended for another hit. Elladan, given his elven reflexes, skipped himself away from the swing. The elder twin was now panting hard, blood still seeping through his legging, colouring it to crimson red.

_I have to end this fast or I shall be killed by my own twin._

Elladan finally pulled out his dagger. 'Elrohir, don't make me do this. Wake up. It's me, your brother before your eyes.'

'Ha, how pathetic you are now to pull such a lie, beast. I can ensure your death very soon.' And Elrohir again lunged forward, aimed for what he thought was the black creature's neck.

The twins collided into a ball and the brothers kept rolling on the ground. During the twist, Elladan's dagger had managed to cut a shallow wound on his twin's arm but Elrohir did not seem to notice. It was like a lifetime until the momentum stopped. Elladan was now on his back with Elrohir on top of him. Elrohir's dagger was pressing close to his brother's throat.

_I'll cut your throat and get that necklace back._ The message flowed in Elrohir's mind again and again.

Elladan's hands were holding his brother's ever fervent wrists. Despite the dagger on his throat, he pleaded again, 'brother, Elrohir, it's me. Elladan. Your twin. Please.'

Elladan could see his brother's eyes had turned a shade darker that shown with desperation. Elladan would willingly give up if it was his twin who really wanted to take his life. But he knew he could not back down, his brother was not himself and he was the only one left to solve this mystery.

_But how?_

Either Elrohir strength was growing even stronger or it was Elladan's strength that was failing, the elder twin's hands were shaking badly. The dagger was cutting his throat and a thin line of blood was trickling down the fragile skin.

TBC...

---

A/N: Well, yes, another cliffhanger. I think I just prove how good it can be to split a story in chapters.

Thanks a lot my reviewers. Is this what you're expecting?

I don't feel I'm evil as I haven't killed either twins yet, though I'm not so sure about that in the next chapter. Should I kill either one? Which one would you prefer? Please review and tell me.


	4. Come back later

Strange land - chapter 4 

Elladan could not hear anything except the heavy bumps of his heart, which is getting quicker and louder to his ears. He could not see much of anything either as he was pulling all his strength to his arms and wrists, holding the daggers from drawing more blood. He desperately wanted to reach his twin's mind somehow, told him to wake up, told him to see with his heart. However, it was too late, nothing could change now unless there was a miracle.

---

_I'll cut your throat and get that necklace back._ The message repeated in Elrohir's mind again and again, but somehow, he had a feeling this was wrong, absolutely wrong…and…his heart started to flutter.

The younger twin cringed to himself. _What was that? _

He felt something pounded into his mind, something that was warm and familiar. All of a sudden, Elrohir could hear no sound. Until then, he could not believe there was a constant deafening ring in his ears.

He could not recall the noise that he was hearing. All he could aware of now was he was bending down on the ground and there was something sparkling…

Elrohir blinked. His dagger…and it was cutting someone's throat…and this creature's eyes were…

'Valar!'

Elrohir's eyes went wide when the image before him finally revealed. The creature lying on the ground was not in black skin but silky, its eyes were not yellow but dark grey that shown an unexplainable pain in them.

Elrohir's hand started trembling; his mouth was fishing for words. Suddenly jerking himself up and hastily yanking the dagger away from his twin brother, Elrohir tumbled backward a few steps before falling on the ground hard. 'Oh my…what have I done?'

---

Elladan felt a sudden release of pressure against his throat. He tentatively took a few deep breaths before convincing himself that his head was still attached to his body and his brain still work. Elladan opened his eyes that he was not aware ever closing them. Slowly raising his left hand over his neck, he could feel the cut but it was not deep. He then pushed himself to sit up and saw his twin sitting not far from him, lips slightly trembled and his shoulders were shaking.

Elrohir looked fine to him, although a bit shocked and distressed. Elladan studied his twin a little while longer before standing and limped slowly towards his brother.

Elrohir did not look up when his twin stood next to him. Elladan knelt down, raising both of his gentle arms and pulled his twin's head to rest on his shoulder. 'Elrohir?'

For a moment, both brothers were still. Then, Elrohir's body was shaking violently and Elladan could felt his shoulders were wet with his brother's newly shed tears. 'Elrohir, don't worry, they are just scratches. No harm done.'

The younger twin looked up at his brother with teary eyes. 'No harm done? This is me! It is me who did this to you. I am so sorry. I do not…I…I do not know why...It was an uruk-hai before me, but it was you….it just do not make sense, and I almost…' Not able to finish his words, Elrohir broke and covered his head with his hands. It was hard for him to bear the thought that he would kill his own twin.

Elladan was sad to see his twin howled. Again, he gently pulled Elrohir's head to his chest and he threw his arm around him, hugging him tightly. Through the heavy fog, Elladan could vaguely see the ruin wall entrance that he walked through not long ago. _We were out._

Elladan softly placed his hands on Elrohir's shoulders and gently pushing him away for a while. Pointing to the ruin wall, he said, 'See there brother? I think there's some magic playing behind that wall. There created illusions before your eyes.'

Elrohir was puzzled about the information. Turning to the broken fortress, the younger twin turned back his head and dropped it towards his chest. 'Maybe it truly played some magic before my eyes, but why it is not affecting you? You saw me as who I am, the magic did not work on you but me alone.' The tone was so torn and gloomy. Elladan understood that his brother was thinking he was weak to be affected, and to have hurt his twin no less.

'Elrohir,' Elladan placed his brother's head in his head, 'look at me.' The sound was tender and pleading. Elrohir slowly tilted his head up and saw his twin's sincere eyes. 'You did not mean harm to me. You were not yourself when you hurt me. I was the one who was conscious but still…managed to harm you.' Elladan slightly turned his head away in shame, 'I should feel guilty.' Elrohir started shaking his head but Elladan stopped it by pressing his hands harder as if to strengthen his point, 'not you!'

Elrohir opened his mouth trying to think of a retort but he knew his twin too well, Elladan would fight back until his little brother gave in. Elrohir's shoulders slumped. Accepting the reason for now, Elrohir turned to the ruined wall again. 'Here is a strange land. We should investigate.'

'Yes, strange land indeed.' Elladan raised his head and stared at the bare wall ahead, 'But let's go home now and tell father about this. We can come back again and inspect this land another time. And, we'll be better prepared.'

---

It was then the twins cleaned and bandaged each other's wounds and headed for Rivendell, ahead of schedule. When they arrived home, they were surprised to find their foster brother Estel in the Last Homely House with four hobbits. The twins relayed the strange tale to the Lord of Rivendell and the future King of Gondor that night while other guests were enjoying the feast.

The twins ventured the strange land again by themselves in a month. They could not locate any evil beings but no doubt that magic was hovering the land. Of this adventure, along with the illusions they saw, they did not tell anyone save Elrond, their father.

End

---

Supporting lines:  
_'Elladan and Elrohir have returned out of the Wild unlooked-for, and they had tidings that I wished to hear at once.'_ – The Fellowship of the Ring, Many Meetings.

'_The sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, were the last to return; they had made a great journey, passing down the Silverlode into a strange country, but of their errand they would not speak to any save to Elrond.' _– The Fellowship of the Ring, The Ring Goes South.

A/N:

No. I'm not again implying Elladan is the stronger twin here. And it's not because he's 'stronger' that he's not being affected by the magic. I thought I should make it clear before anyone asked. A possible reason for the different effect maybe explained in my 'long' story, which is not going to happen soon (sorry). Though you can review and place your guesses.

I think this can be a Halloween fiction. Anyway, I just realize I have written two stories in a roll having both brothers trying to kill Elladan! I believe both Elrohir and Estel loved Elladan, but well…things can happen, especially between siblings. No harm done indeed.


End file.
